


Parenting

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bi-Curiosity, Chorus recitals, Daryl is father to Tara's child after drunken night of "we'll never find anyone sex", Dating, Evolving Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to More Than Friends, Gay!Daryl, M/M, Non-zombie au, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person, Second Date, Single Fathers, Third "date" back in principal's office., Widower!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Rick and Daryl meet in the principal's office after Rick's son Carl and Daryl's daughter Mika get in a fight on the playground at school.





	Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I don't chop off the whole beginning of this fic like I did for the last one. Here's hoping.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely lotr58, who incidentally has been busy hugging Andrew and Norman at ComicCon!!!!

“But Daddy! It ain’t my fault. I only done what you said!”

I sighed and shook my head in disappointment. Mika was usually a pretty good kid and this was the first time I’d ever been called in to meet with the principal. I mean, for her. I been in there myself tons a times back in the day. Christ, I hoped this wasn’t the beginning of a trend.

“I never told you to tell another kid that you were gonna ‘string him up on a clothesline by his testicles,” I said firmly.

“But you did tell me to defend myself, Daddy,” she said with sincerity, batting those long eyelashes that I always had trouble saying no to. She sat there on the chair, swinging her feet in her dirty jeans with the knees worn through, her lopsided ponytail swaying with the movement. 

“And how was that defending yourself?” I asked as I bit at a nail I hated sitting outside the principal’s office, even as a damn adult. Hell, I hadn’t been here since I set off firecrackers in the toilets back in ‘98.

“Well, Carl Grimes said that I was just a girl and so I couldn’t play with Matchbox cars in the dirt at recess. And that’s sexist, Daddy.”

I shook my head. Tara and Denise had been hellbent on raising her without stereotyping her toys. “Did your mothers teach you that word?”

“Everyone knows that word. And it means that I can do whatever I want and if some boy tells me I can’t play with Matchbox cars then I have to defend myself.”

“Get over here, your hair looks like a rat’s nest,” I said as I grabbed a comb out of my back pocket. She fidgeted when I took out the ponytail and tried to put it back up in the center so she didn’t look like as much of a hellion as she was. I didn’t want her growin’ up like me, lookin’ like she just climbed out of the woods, havin’ a chip on her shoulder, but damn if she didn’t take after me in every way that I wanted her not to. Didn’t want her to be so rough around the edges and hardheaded but here she is, an eight-year-old who’s already decided she wants to be a mechanic like her daddy or if that falls through, the President of the United States so she could boss everyone around.

“You’re gonna apologize to that kid when we get in there, you know that, right?”

“Are you gonna tell him that girls can play with cars?” she asked like she was a damn professional negotiator.

“I’m sure that will come up.”

The door of the office opened and another unfortunate father and a kid about Mika’s age walked out. “That Carl?” I whispered. 

Mika nodded and before I could tell her to be nice she shouted “You’re gonna be in so much trouble for being sexist, Carl Grimes!”

“Mika,” I growled. “Put a sock in it and don’t make things worse.”

“You’re the one that said bad words!” Carl retorted. I nodded at the kid’s father and he nodded back and smiled. The guy was no short of gorgeous. If Tara and Denise had been here they’d have been actively nudging me, encouraging me to take a shot at a conversation and see where it went. He was definitely my type. Why couldn’t I find guys like this at the gay bars?

“Daryl,” I said reaching out to shake his hand.

“Rick Grimes,” he replied. “Sorry for the trouble. I’m not teaching him to act like that. Musta seen it on TV or something.”

“Her neither,” I said. “Musta...been the lesbian.”

“You two will sit right here,” the principal said to the Grimes’ gesturing to a few vacant chairs. “Let me talk to the Dixon’s and then we’ll all meet together.”

I recognized that damn voice right off. Mrs. Monroe. 

“Damn, you still here?” I asked as she shut the door behind us. 

She folded her arms and leaned against her desk. “I see not much has changed, Mr. Dixon. And I guess it’s evident where little Miss Mika gets her language.”

Hell, I think she was wearing the same blouse and skirt she word back in my day. She knew me well, that’s for sure. And though I sure as shit wasn’t a fan back in my day, in hindsight, I knew she meant well. 

“Carl was sexist,” Mika said.

Mrs. Monroe nodded. “I heard.” She glanced back at me and then to Mika again. “Your mom couldn’t come in today?”

I leaned on my forearms, trying to get comfortable in the student-sized chair I was sitting in. “Her mom gets her every other week. This week’s mine.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize her parents were divorced,” she said to me, actually looking at me like an equal. Like she understood the struggles of life same as I did.

“They didn’t get divorced, Mrs. Monroe. Daddy had sex with my mom and then my mom decided she didn’t like boys no more so she’s married to Mama D now, my other mom.” 

I dropped my forehead into my hands and shook my head. “Look, she’s sorry about the foul language. She knows that was wrong, right Mika?” I asked, giving her my serious face, which frankly doesn’t look all that much different than my usual face.

She read my stern glare and nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry, but Carl has to let me play with cars, right Mrs. Monroe?”

“She’s got a point,” I said to the principal with a shrug.

When she went to the door to call the Grimes’ back in, I leaned over to Mika. “Lose the attitude for this apology, kid.”

I nodded again at the elder Grimes. I ain’t gonna lie, he was damn easy on the eyes, thick wavy curls, a salt and pepper beard and the bluest eyes I ever seen. I’m certain I didn’t have a chance of him even being gay, much less interested, but it sure ain’t no way to make a good impression when my kid is threatening his kid’s nutsack. 

All four of us sat in the chairs in front of Mrs. Monroe’s desk looking like we all were getting detention.

“Well, I think what we need here is a little better communication. First of all, Mika, you said some very bad things to Carl here. Would you like to apologize?”

“Is he gonna...”

“Mika!” I said in my annoyed father voice, which is actually a lot like my normal voice.

“Fine. Carl, I’m sorry I told you I was gonna hang you by your…”

“Mika, less is more,” I said with gritted teeth. In order to try to teach her how to apologize, I looked over at Carl. “And I’m sorry, Carl, that I hadn’t taught her better than that.”

“It’s not your fault Mr. Dixon,” the kid said politely. 

I glanced up at the elder Grimes. “Damn, yours is polite. Sorry mine ain’t.”

Before Mika could start barking out her feminist agenda again, Mrs. Monroe spoke back up. 

“And Carl, do you understand why not being able to play with cars in the dirt hurt Mika’s feelings?”

“Yeahhh,” he whined. “Cause she ain’t like the other girls and don’t care ‘bout getting dirty.” He looked over at my kid who was still sitting with her arms folded and a scowl where her face should be. “Mika, my dad said I was wrong to think that cars are just for boys. I’m sorry. You can play with us as long as you aren’t mean.”

I whipped my head back to Mika. “You been mean other than this?” I asked, exasperated at the devil child that me and Tara spawned. I guess I shouldn’t a been a surprise though, since both of us was bad asses ourselves. 

She just shook her head and batted those lashes. 

“Daryl, is it?” Rick said. 

“Yeah.”

“She’s fine. They were both in the wrong and I think we’ve got them squared away. Maybe they’ll be friends now.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Alright, everyone. I think that’s all. You’re all dismissed,” Mrs. Monroe announced. “Daryl, I sure hope I don’t see your little firecracker here more than I saw you.”

Damn. She DID remember the firecrackers. 

The kids went back to class, and I found myself walking out to the parking lot with Mr. Perfect. 

“How is it the ‘dad’s’ always end up having to handle this shit,” I asked with a laugh. It was an attempt at being flirty. Flirty with caution because elementary school was no place to assume he was gay.

“Well, my wife, Lori, she died a few years back, so now it’s always dad that has to handle this shit.”

“Damn, man. I’m so sorry. That…that totally sucks.” I mean, what else was I gonna say? _Now that there’s no woman in the picture, have you considered dicks?_

He just smiled at my attempt at sympathy. “It was a long time ago. Carl was only three. What about you? Your wife force you to handle this kinda stuff?”

I laughed. “Shit, no. Ain’t got no wife. Never did. Accidently had Mika with my best friend Tara. We share custody. So when it’s my week, I’m on deck. When it’s hers, one of them do it.”

“Oh, she’s married then?”

“Yeah. Her name’s Denise. I’m afraid that’s where Mika gets all her militant feminism.”

Rick laughed at that like we was creating a bit of a bond. When he stopped at his car and I headed towards my bike, I waved. “Next week is that chorus thing. Maybe I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Rick answered. 

As soon as he got in the car I face-palmed. Fuck. I had no intention of going to the chorus thing. I went to the last chorus thing and these kids couldn’t carry a tune with a ten gallon bucket. Ain’t no one brave enough to just tell ‘em, ‘hey, this ain’t your forte…let’s move on to gym class or art instead of music’. Plus, next week was Tarnise’s week. (I gave them one of those ship names in my head.) It’s not like we don’t all get along. We could all go to the same events, but it just gets complicated when other nosy parents try to figure out our family dynamic. Ain’t really no one’s goddamn business, but I guess I can’t blame those nosy parents for trying to find something to do with their minds during the screeching of 20 tone-deaf children.

The next week I was home alone. I had to admit it, I hated the weeks without Mika. They were lonely and quiet. I’d usually spend the week trying to convince myself to go out to a gay bar again and end up not going because I remember that the kinda guy I’d be interested in isn’t one that hangs out at gay bars. Plus no one ever seems to be interested in me anyways. I ain’t typical. Don’t know shit about _Glee_ or fashion or Cher. It was the start of football season anyway, and I’ve yet to meet someone who likes football at a gay bar...so I mostly sat in front of SportsCenter eating microwave meals.

Thursday was the chorus recital, the one I’d been planning on missing for weeks. It’s not that I don’t support my baby girl, but sometimes I just let Tarnise handle an evening like that, especially when it’s their week anyways, and they let me handle her T-ball games. I mean, frankly, I thought lesbians were supposed to like sports, so I don’t know why they barely made it to any games. I guess we all just need a break once in awhile. 

I stood in my bedroom facing the closet and wondering what would be a good look for someone who’s trying not to impress anyone, while at the same time impressing them. Not that I thought I had a chance in hell that Rick was gay, but it didn’t hurt for me to look nice anyway. I ended up with a flannel and jeans because let’s face it, all I owned were flannels and jeans. I took the bike over to the school and before I was even inside, Tarnise spotted me.

“Daryl? I thought you were taking a pass on this one,” Tara said.

“If he’s going, can we take a pass?” Denise asked.

I laughed at that as Tara put her hands on her hips, glaring both of us down. 

“Look, no one likes this. We’re not here to have a fun night out. We’re here so our daughter knows we love her,” Tara whined.

I looked back to Denise. “Can’t we just _tell_ her we love her?”

Denise high-fived me and Tara tried not to smile. “Wait a minute...seriously, why are you here?” Tara asked as she craned her neck looking around. “Are you meeting someone here? Did you meet someone? Is this a date thing?”

I rolled my eyes. “Tara, Christ. Why would I bring a date to this if the ultimate goal is to get a second date?” But we’d been best friends since I could remember so of course she saw through that somehow. 

“You’re here to check someone out!” she said. 

“Who is it?” they both asked at the same time.

“No one. Nothing. There isn’t...just go away. Just cause I came on an off week don’t mean I have to sit with you two.”

“He doesn’t want to sit with us, Tara. You know that means there’s someone here he doesn’t want us to meet.” Denise said.

“And you wore flannel for that, Daryl!?” Tara asked, exasperated.

“He would have made a great lesbian,” Denise whispered. 

“Scram,” I growled. “And don’t keep trying to look over at me and DO NOT approach anyone I’m sitting near and make a scene. I just had nothing better to do and so...so I’m here.”

“You know the Falcons are playing tonight, right?” Denise asked.

I did know, actually. Thank goodness for DVRs. I didn’t respond until they took the hint and went into the building without me. 

After a few more not-very-excited-looking parents went in, I finally did. I was just trying to be casual, glancing around the seats. I knew a few of the parents so I could pretend I was just looking for familiar faces. I couldn’t believe it when I laid eyes on Rick. He was waving me over to an empty seat that he seemed to be holding for me. 

I forced myself not to grin like an idiot. Dixon’s ain’t much for grinnin’, but for some reason this one was hard to stave off. 

“Hey, there. You ready for the show of the century?” Rick asked as I sat down.

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss stuff like this for the world. I mostly just like to watch Mika behave and listen to the chorus teacher so I can see what it’s like to have any control over her.”

Rick laughed. I’m funny, I mean, I can be. I’m like that surprising kinda funny that you don’t expect because I’m a redneck with a scowl.

“Frankly, I don’t know why these things always end up falling on the same nights the Falcons play,” Rick said. “It’s like they just took their schedule and put school events during every single game.”

I nodded. “Got it recording at home.”

He looked around the crowd like he was getting ready to tell me his deepest darkest secret. He leaned close and my jaw dropped. What was he doing?

“I got it playing on my cell. Wanna use one of the ear buds?” he put one in his ear and handed the other to me.”

“No, shit, man. Sweet,” I took it and pushed it into one ear. “What’s the score?”

“7-0, Saints.”

It was then that the room quieted and the kids were brought out to stand on the risers that were set up for them on stage. When Mika walked up I saw her scanning the audience and she waved at her mothers who were, thank God, nowhere near me. When her eyes passed me she lit up. She hadn’t been expecting me.

“Hi, Daddy!” she yelled without thinking. The whole crowd laughed. I, on the other hand, was busy wondering how two women could be so bad at putting in a ponytail. It was all I could do not to walk up there and fix it.

“She’s a sweet kid,” Rick said, “when she’s not trying to eviscerate my son’s junk.”

I laughed a little too loud. Like awkward and trying too much on a first date kind of laugh, but he just laughed along with me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tarnise craning their necks to look over at us. 

The show started and the singing was...as expected. Rick and I shared a few winces as some of the really off-key moments happened. And we quietly high-fived when the Falcons finally got a field goal. It was actually the best date I’d had in years and it wasn’t even a date. Rick was so good looking I couldn’t understand why he didn’t have women falling all over him after his wife passed. His eyes, his build, his lips, the easy conversation and that smile. Maybe all the women were still waiting the appropriate amount of grieving time before clamouring after him. How long was that, I wondered.

When the last song was over and the kids took their bow, we both stood with the rest of the audience to give the applause. 

“Well, that should be over until the Christmas one,” Rick said as we started making our way out of the tight aisles. 

“Yeah, that’s a shame,” I said, desperately trying to think of a way to…well, hell. I don’t even know what I was trying to do.

The kids were flooding into the audience now, looking for parents and grandparents. Mika came up to me first. “Daddy! I didn’t know you’d come on my moms’ week!”

“Miss ya, sweetie. You did great up there. I’ll see you on Saturday, okay?” I gave her a hug and she headed over to Tarnise.

Rick was still standing there waiting for Carl and he looked over at me.

“Hey, I just live a couple blocks away. You wanna come over and catch the rest of the game? It’ll only take a few minutes for me to tuck Carl in.”

There’s a chance I may have stared at him with my jaw dropped for an unusually long amount of time before I finally said “Yeah, sure.”

Carl finally came out and Rick told his kid the same lie I’d told mine. The kid eyed me standing there.

“Hi, Mr. Dixon. Mika and I have been playing nice. Has she told ya?”

“Well, she’s at her mom’s this week so she hasn’t, but I’m sure glad to hear it.”

“Mr. Dixon’s gonna come over and watch the game with me after I put you to bed, okay, kiddo?”

“Cool,” the kid said, then he looked back at me and whispered loud enough to be heard by everyone within a fifty foot radius. “That’s good cause my dad is lonely.”

Rick rested his hand on Carl’s neck. “Thanks for your input, Carl.” he said as we all walked out the door. 

“This is mine,” I said as we got to my bike.

“Cool, man. Always wanted to try riding a bike one day. I’m the blue Subaru. Just follow me.”

After I parked the bike and followed him into his house, I took a look around while he put Carl to bed. Nice place. Not much feminine touch in the decoration area. A singing bass was on the wall in the living room and I couldn’t help but chuckle. As I stood there, I was trying to figure out exactly what was happening. I mean…we just met and he invites me to watch a game? Maybe that’s a normal thing straight guys do. As much as I hated to do it, I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text while I was waiting in the living room for Rick to tuck his kid in. 

_Hey Tara, this guy invited me over to watch the rest of the game. Is that just a thing straight guys do? Or do you think there’s a glimmer of hope that he’s gay?_

My phone rang two seconds later.

“It was that guy next to you? He was cute! Isn’t he cute? What were you two doing over there giggling?“

“Shhh… shut up, man,” I whispered. “I’m in his living room right now waiting for him to tuck his son in.”

“Well, from my angle, it looked like he was flirting.”

“Really? You think?”

“Yes. Definitely. That smile of his when he looked over to you was 100% flirtation.”

“But he’s a widower, was married to a woman. How can he…”

“Come on, Daryl. That doesn’t mean shit. We fucked and Christ knows I’m not into dicks and you’re not into boobs.”

“Well, you have a point,” I said as I heard footsteps on the staircase. “Shit, gotta go.”

I hung up as Tara was yelling “Call me after!” into the phone. 

“Oh, shit. I should have put the TV on,” Rick said as he walked into the room. The game was at halftime so I had 40 football minutes to figure out if I had a chance.

“‘S okay, man,” I said. “He go down easy for you or did you get the ‘I need a glass of water’ or ‘I forgot to brush my teeth’?”

Rick laughed and nodded. “The water. Speaking of which I was gonna have a beer for the second half. Can I get you one?”

I told him that would be great and got to watch his ass as he walked back to the kitchen. Nice ass. Very nice ass.

We talked football as we watched the game, sharing our opinions on trades and plays and what we thought our Super Bowl chances were this year.

At commercial he took a long guzzle of his beer and looked over at me with them storm blue eyes a his.

“So, Mika’s mom is your best friend and a lesbian who's now hitched. That's an interesting story.”

“Pfft. Same old story. Boy meets girl. Girl tells boy she’s a lesbian. Boy tells girl he's gay. Boy and girl end up having drunken sex because they were lamenting about how they'd never find The One.”

“Oh,” Rick said. 

It wasn't an _“ew you're gay” kinda ‘oh’_ or a _“I'll let you stay to finish the game but then you won't see me again’_ kind of ‘oh’. I was surprised to find that it was an _“oh, you don't say”_ kind of ‘oh’.

“Sorry. I don't usually out myself like that. Hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable.”

“No. Not at all.” He took another guzzle, his eyes back on the game. “It would kinda make me a hypocrite.”

I turned that over in my head a bit. It sounded like...like maybe…

“It gets lonely, just me and Carl. Most of my friends are married and off doing their own things. No room for a widower, I guess. I think it makes them all feel awkward.”

I decided I didn’t give a shit who won this football game and I turned all my attention to Rick.

“Wait a minute…make you a hypocrite? What exactly does that mean?”

Rick grinned. “You know, same old story. Boy meets girl. Boy meets boy. Boy can’t have a boy and a girl. Boy loves girl so he marries her. And now that he’s alone, maybe boy can meet boy again.”

I took a guzzle of beer and tried to keep myself from digging the cell out of y pocket pocket to text Tara. He was bi! She was gonna SHIT. 

“So, ummm...it’s been awhile since I even bothered trying to be out there looking but um...are you flirting with me?” I asked. I ain’t always clear on the subtleties of things like that.

“Yes.”

Just yes. I was kinda hoping he’d keep talking for a while so’s I could absorb.

“Huh,” I responded biting on a thumbnail. “So if I asked you out...like on a date...what would you say?”

I couldn’t just _ask_ him directly. Ain’t no good at rejection so I had to dance around this a bit. 

“Are you asking me?” Rick asked in a way that just _had_ to be flirtatious.

“Are you gonna say yes?” I responded, my eyes narrowed and suspicious. 

“Yup,” Rick said as he took another slug of beer. Something happened on the television that had to be good for the home team based on the crowd noise, but neither of us turned to see it. “Just for the record, Carl has a sleepover at his cousin’s on Friday.”

“You wanna go out to dinner with me on Friday?” I asked. Christ, I was lousy at first moves and all that shit. I’m much more smooth when I’m mid-relationship. 

“Love to.”

We finished watching the game, conversation strickly football. And when the game ended, Falcons with the win, Rick walked me out. 

“So, Friday?” he asked as he opened the door.

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up here at 7?”

“I’ll be here.”

As soon as I got around the corner of the neighborhood I pulled over and dug out my phone. 

_I got a date!_ I texted and sent it to Tara. 

\------------------------------------

“No, not those. They’re too bulky,” Tara said. “Wear the lighter ones. No belt.”

“Why no belt?” I asked.

She looked at me like I was a moron. “So If things start happening, it doesn’t get in the way.”

“Jesus, Tara. I’m not gonna fuck him on the first date.” I said it like I had all this class, but really, I’d done too much fucking on the first date in my youth and it never worked out. Time to try something new.

“This one,” Denise said as she held up a blue sleeveless.

“Oh yeah!” Tara gasped. “Those jeans and that shirt almost turn me straight.”

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. By the time they left with Mika, I was more nervous than I should have been. When I’d asked Mika how I looked she’d just said “Like a boy” and I still wasn’t sure how to take that. 

Luckily it was a nice night because I was hoping to be able to pick Rick up on my motorcycle.

He opened the door right away when I knocked and I couldn’t help but smile at his obvious attempt to look nice for our date. His usual wild curls were brushed and tamed down, his scruff was shaved smooth, and he wore a sexy black button up with dark jeans.

“You look good,” I said. 

“You too,” he smiled.

“So I thought we’d go to this tavern down the road. Food’s good and we can eat outside by the lake – y’know look at the stars and shit.”

Rick shut the door behind him and walked with me to the bike. “I hadn’t pegged you for a romantic, but I like it.”

“You’re in for a treat then,” I said, “cause I’m romantic as shit.” When we got to my bike I looked back at him. “So, you said you’ve never ridden?”

“Never,” Rick answered. 

I handed him a spare helmet. “Just hop on back, lean into the turns with me, and hold on tight.”

I took the scenic route because I ain’t been touched in years and Rick’s arms around me felt so goddamn good. Plus, I may have exaggerated my romantic abilities and I needed to buy some time to think of some fancy shit to say over dinner. Didn’t really matter in the end because when we pulled into the parking lot I hadn’t thought of shit. 

I held the door for him when we walked in so I figured that had to count for something. We got ourselves a table outside and ordered our drinks. He got some kinda fancy IPA shit and I got a Budweiser. I know it’s stupid, but something that simple was already making me feel like I weren’t good enough.

“That was so much fun riding on the bike,” Rick said with a giant smile. “Almost felt like being a kid again.”

“I feel like I’m a kid again every other week when my house is covered in toys that Mika don’t put away like she’s told,” I said.

“I know,” Rick said, settling into his chair and looking really comfortable and interested. “What is it about kids and putting their shit away? It should take like five minutes but I have to spend twenty nagging Carl to do it before he even gets started.”

After that start, conversation was easy. We talked about our kids, our lives, the Atlanta Falcons, the price of Halloween costumes, the meaning of life. It was such an instant bond between us as we shifted topics from sports to pop culture to philosophy. He made me taste his IPA. There’s something about our lips both being on the same glass that seemed so intimate. We leaned in closer as we talked throughout the evening. I stopped drinking after two because I had to get Rick home in one piece. But Rick had four and that really seemed to loosen him up.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that day in the principal’s office. You were just so damn cute with Mika, but still this rugged man’s man.” Rick was goddamn adorable with a buzz. Hell, he was probably more nervous than I was. Ain’t neither of us had no dates lately, but at least I was used to dating men. Rick’s barely experimented, but he seemed to know what he liked. I could tell by the way his eyes was raking over me.

“Seriously,” Rick added, “it even crossed my mind to tell Carl it was okay not to let your daughter play with him one more time just on the off chance that we might both have to go to the principal’s office again.”

I laughed at that. “Well, I can admit then, that I had no plans whatsoever to go to that chorus thing. Not my week and football was on…but we’d talked about it when we left the school and I wanted to...well, I didn’t think you were gay or bi. But I just wanted to look at you some more, listen to your voice. You have a nice voice,” I said, mine lowering a register at the last sentence.

“You have a nice everything,” Rick said, giving my belly that flip-flop of excitement like I used to get when I was a teen and someone I liked seemed to be paying attention to me. 

By the time I got Rick back to his place it was nearing midnight and Tara had texted me a total of sixteen times. She’s always been routing for me to find love. Hell, sometimes when a date didn’t work out I’d mostly feel guilty for letting _her_ down.

I stayed on my bike as Rick climbed off, then turned off the motor. I didn’t want to walk him to his door because I didn’t want to be tempted and have this turn into one of those one time and done things. I wanted more. And I’ve always wanted to find someone who wanted more, too.

“Can I get your number?” Rick asked. “Maybe I can ask you on a date next time.”

“I like the sound of a next time,” I said, reaching out for his cell so I could type my number in.

When I handed it back, I said, “Text me later so I have your number, too.”

“Will do,” he said, but he still didn’t turn to walk up to the house. We had a way already of connecting with our eye contact and understanding one another. Just in that short time over dinner. Our connection had been instant and I knew what he wanted. He wanted to kiss me goodnight, I could tell, but he was nervous. So I leaned over to him, put my hand along the side of his face, and kissed him, a soft, gentle, simple kiss, lingering just long enough to make sure he knew I was very much into him before II rode off, hoping I looked kinda cool on my bike as I went. 

When I got home I texted back and forth with Tara to give her the play by play. I wasn’t home more than a half hour before a text came from a strange number. 

_It’s Rick. Thanks for the most amazing night I’ve had in years. Are you free next Friday?_

YES! The elusive second date! Who knew after all these years that being back in the principal’s office would get me something like this? A chance with someone I connected with, who wanted the same things I did and who looked damn good in a pair of tight jeans. 

\------------------------------------

That Friday I had Mika, but I’d planned for Tarnise to pick her up before 7, so I’d be ready when Rick showed up. I’d been pacing the house most of the day, a little nervous. The only thing more nerve-wracking than a first date was a second date. That’s the one that really makes it or breaks it. I thought we had good chemistry but I didn’t want to let my hopes get too high. I’d already fallen for him hard just from the principal’s office, the recital and one date. He seemed to get me in a way most people don’t.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“You know when I keep running in and out of the house and you tell me I’m gonna wear a hole in the carpet?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re wearing a hole in the carpet.”

I groaned and plopped down on the sofa as she continued playing with her Legos. 

“I’m just so nervous.”

“You don’t needa be nervous, Daddy. You’re very handsome.”

I chuckled. “Thanks, baby girl. I needed that confidence boost.”

“Also, if Carl’s dad is mean to you, I’m going to punch Carl in the nuts.”

I bolted up and looked down at my kid. “While that’s very nice of you to fight for my honor...you know the rules. If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times - No punching people in their nuts. Period.”

“I been playing nice with Carl. Did I tell you?”

“I heard. He mentioned it at the chorus thing. I’m glad to hear that. I’d rather not be called to the principal’s office again.”

Mika clicked on a Lego and crossed her arms. “Let’s face it, dad. I’m only in first grade. There’s probably a lot more principal's office in my future.”

“Way to have low standards,” I muttered as I laid back down on the couch.

“I’m a woman, Dad. I have to speak my mind.”

I rolled my eyes. “You’re six. And you have to clean up those Lego’s before Tarnise gets here.”

She giggled like she always does when I say Tarnise. As she continued to build what appeared to be a prison with her Lego’s. By the looks of it a My Little Pony had committed the crime and a Transformer was putting it in the slammer. 

Suddenly my cell dinged with a text. I pulled the phone out and my lips fell into a pathetic adult-style pout that I was not proud of.

_Hey, Rick. Babysitter cancelled. I’m sorry, but I..._

I waited for the rest of the text, making guesses on how it would end. “...I’m not really ready for dating after all.” “It’s not you, it’s me.” “I think you need a haircut.” What? What?!?!

“Come on Sprint, you motherfucker,” I muttered under my breath as I waited.

Finally the rest popped up. 

_thought maybe the four of us could go if you still have Mika. My plan was a picnic basket and fishing. Thoughts?_

Well, damn. This was not how I thought it would go. A date _with_ the kids was a solid, strong sign of a probable third date and that’s where I’m at my best. Usually I wouldn’t let anyone meet Mika this early but, what the hell. They’ve already met.

“Hey Mika, you wanna go fishing tonight?”

“I thought you had a date and I had to go back to Tarnise?” she asked confused.

“First, you don’t call them Tarnise, I do. You call them moms. Second, Rick’s sitter canceled and we was gonna go have a picnic dinner and go fishing. He thought maybe we could bring you and Carl along.”

She put her hands on her hips. “I am _not_ going on a date with Carl Grimes.”

“Maybe I didn’t mention this before, but you’re six. _I’m_ going on a date. You’re going to play with a schoolmate like normal six-year-olds. Also, while we’re on the subject, you won’t be allowed to date until you’re twenty-four.”

“Dad, get a hold of yourself. I’ll go. You know I like huntin’ for worms and guttin’ fish.”

I sighed. She really did come from me. Never any doubt. I texted Tarnise and told them not to come, then ignored the four return texts asking me why and if my date was canceled. Then I texted Rick back.

_Sounds like a great plan! We’ll be ready at 7._

Was the exclamation point too much? Should I have said I was really looking forward to seeing him again or that his picnic and fishing idea was super romantic on the Dixon-scale of romantic dates? I’ll be so much more at ease if I can get through this second date. 

As I was just finishing wrangling Mika’s hair into a ponytail, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come on in,” I yelled, and there he was. He looked fucking beautiful in tight blue jeans and a casual tan button-up. 

“Hi Mika,” Carl said.

“Hi. Just so you know, I catch my own worms.”

“Ew. I don’t,” he said. “I’m gonna use lures.”

“Don’t be stupid, Carl...:”

“Mika!” I spat out. “You do NOT call people stupid.”

I looked up at Rick and smiled. “Good to see you again. I promise once she starts fishing, she’ll be much more well-behaved.”

“Kids are kids,” Rick said. “Good to see you too.” He couldn’t stop smiling at me. I thought that was a good sign.

“I got all our gear in the car. Four poles, tackle box, sandwiches and drinks, so you guys don’t need to bring anything.”

The drive was mostly spent with Mika and Carl telling us about a kid in class named Sam who neither of them liked.

“He’s _such_ a crybaby, Daddy. You wouldn’t believe it,” Mika said.

“He is,” Carl added. “I seen him cry once ‘cause his shoelace came untied and he still believes in monsters!” 

Mika giggled. “We should tell him the tooth fairy is a giant cyclops that sometimes grabs an eye instead of a tooth!”

Then they both had a giggle fit.

“Mika, You don’t know what it’s like to walk in anyone else’s shoes. What I tell you about being mean again?”

She sighed dramatically. “You said not to.”

“Maybe you kids would get along with him if you tried to talk to him,” Rick added as he pulled the car into the grass.

“But Dad! You said not to talk during class,” Carl whined.

“Then talk to him during recess,” Rick said as we all climbed out of the car.

“We can’t,” Mika said. “We’re busy playing Matchbox cars and he don’t like to play.”

“I think he’s scared of the monster truck. Cause y’know...monsters,” Carl whispered way too loud for anyone to miss it. Mika squealed with giggles.

“See, Daryl? Mine’s just as much of a handful.”

“Maybe we can use ‘em as bait,” I teased and Mika and Carl both giggled as we headed through the trees to a quiet pier at the lake.

“This was a great idea, by the way. Romantic and shit,” I said quietly to Rick as the kids’ loud voices cut through the peaceful evening. “I mean it would’ve been,” I added with a smile.

“Just means I get a do-over since we got the kids this time. You have no idea how much romantic shit I was gonna say to you,” he flirted.

My stomach did somersaults like a goddamn teenaged girl. “You’re really good at flirting, Rick Grimes.”

Once everyone had a rod in the lake, I looked over to Mika. “By the way, kiddo. I’m serious about being mean to that kid at school. You hear me?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I know what you’re going to say. That maybe he’s from the wrong side of the tracks like you were or has bad parents like you did and what if Mom never was nice and made friends with you then I wouldn’t be born.”

I looked back to Rick. “Well, that’s a little about me. Tell me something about yourself so we can salvage this date.”

As Rick and I talked about growing up and our hopes and dreams, Mika and Carl were having a serious discussion about which Transformer was the coolest. And as I watched the two kids enjoying themselves, I was just glad I’d been able to give my little girl a life where she’s got toys and friends, shit I never had. I always wanted better for her, and me and Tarnise were pulling it off. 

As far as second dates went, even with Mika saying “shit” four times and me having to scold her, it was the best second date I ever had.

As the weeks passed, me and Rick seen each other a bit more. By a bit more, I mean every Friday for the next few weeks. And we texted daily. We’d gotten much closer and much more serious. 

A few days before Thanksgiving break, I was working on a busted exhaust system at the garage and my cell dinged with a text. I wiped my hands on my red grease rag and checked the message, smiling when I saw Rick’s name.

_You’re going to be getting a call in about three seconds. See you at school._

Before I could even raise my eyebrows in confusion, my cell rang; incoming number – Alexandria Elementary.

“Yeah?” I answered, trying to figure out how Rick knew this was coming.

“Mr. Dixon,” a familiar voice said.

“Oh, Hi, Mrs. Monroe. I hear Mika and Carl are getting along just fine lately.” I crossed my fingers as I spoke.

“Oh, yes. They are indeed. I need you to come in for a quick conversation.”

“Oh, shit,” I said, realizing that she and Carl must’ve gotten in trouble together. I didn’t want my kid to be a bad influence on Rick’s. Things had gotten so comfortable between us. We were right in the thick of a beautiful relationship and as I mentioned, that’s where I hit my stride. “Does this have to do with a kid named Sam? I swear it’s like talking to a wall sometime…”

“Just come in, Daryl. Mika and Carl are already in my office.”

I pulled into the parking lot at the same time Rick did and we kissed quickly before I started grilling him. “Did they tell you what happened? Was it that Sam kid?”

Rick shrugged his shoulders. “I swear, we try so hard with these kids and…” Rick muttered as he held the door open for me. “What kinda punishment do you usually go with?” he asked.

“No TV for a week. You?”

“I’ll tell you what, if he ended up hurting this kid somehow I’m gonna be stringing him up by his testicles on a clothesline,” Rick muttered. I laughed and covered my mouth as we walked into the school. 

“Shit, which way is that office again?” Rick asked.

“Oh, don’t worry. I know the way,” I said and walked the still familiar path to Mrs. Monroe’s.

When we walked into the reception area the secretary told us both to go on in. We slinked in like we were the ones in trouble and sat down in the small chairs next to our kids. 

“What did you do?” Rick and I both asked our respective kids at the same time.

“Mr. Grimes, Mr. Dixon, they aren’t in trouble for doing something wrong. Something happened at the school today and I just want to make sure you understand because they may have some questions or worries when they get home.

“I’m not worried,” Mika said. “The cop lady promised me that they was gonna take good care of him.”

“Care of who?” I asked.

“Sam,” Carl piped in.

“Well, if they didn’t do anything wrong, I’m confused,” Rick said.

“Well, gentlemen. Mika and Carl were playing in the sandbox today…”

“We were playing Matchbox cars,” Mika added, apparently needing to give this story all the necessary details.

“And we gave Sam the monster truck, cause we was being nice,” Carl said.

“We _were_ being nice,” Rick said, correcting Carl’s grammar. 

“Shit man, that’s on me,” I said. “Still ain’t good at proper English.” Then I whispered over to Rick, “I blame the school system.”

“If I may, everyone,” Mrs. Monroe said with a raised voice. “Mika noticed bruises on Sam’s arms and the kids here started to ask him questions.”

I felt sick. Felt like I was gonna puke up everything I’d eaten in the past twenty-four hours. I already knew what bruises meant. I could empathize with it so well, I almost felt the scars on me tingling.

“He wasn’t allowed to talk about it at first but we promised to have a secret club and and told him the three of us wouldn’t tell no secrets,” Mika said in a surprisingly hushed voice.

“Long story short,” Mrs. Monroe inserted. “They found out that Sam has been being abused at home by his father. His mother passed away last year and Mr. Anderson, well, he’s got two boys to raise on his own now with very little patience and a quick temper.” She motioned towards Mika and Carl. “The kids here convinced Sam to come here and talk to me if they stayed with him. The police were called after the school nurse looked Sam over and he was taken into child custody.”

“Is he gonna come back to school?” Carl asked.

“Daddy, can you believe a daddy is that mean? No wonder Sam was always a crybaby!”

“I don’t know, Carl,” Mrs. Monroe said. “We’ll have to wait and see. Why don’t you two go ahead and sit outside my office and your dads can take you home in a few minutes. You’ve had a long day. Thank you for looking out for your fellow student.”

“We’re like superheroes,” Mika said to Carol on their way out the door.

I let out a deep breath and looked at Rick who was already smirking. “Our kids were the good guys!” I said, relieved. 

“Don’t get too excited, Dixon. Mika still used the word ‘shit’ three times while explaining what Sam had told her.” She turned to Rick. “And Carl kept telling Sam he was going to get _you_ to, and I quote, kick’s Sam’s dad’s ass.”

“Oh,” Rick looked over at me and back. “He just gets excitable. I don’t…I don’t go around kicking other people’s asses.”

“Probably something he saw on TV,” I offered. 

“Anyway,” Mrs. Monroe continued, “Kids are impressionable and I just wanted to make you aware that they had some heavy adult conversations today. The fact that both of them knew Sam was in need of help and they were comfortable enough to come to me about it, shows that despite their occasionally colorful language, they are doing really, really well here at Alexandria. I know you’re both single fathers as well. Just wanted to let you know, you’re both doing a good job.”

“We are?” Rick and I asked at the same time.

“I mean, yeah, we are,” I said as Rick and I turned to one another and high-fived.

“Go ahead and take them home a little early today. And you might want to let them talk out the whole story to you this evening. They did a good thing today.”

As Rick and I got up to leave and Mrs. Monroe stood as well. “Oh, and by the way, congratulations. I heard from the kids that the two of your are getting married. I hadn’t even realized you were dating.”

Rick and I looked at each other dumbfounded. “And we didn’t realize we were getting married soooo thanks for the information,” I said with an awkward smile.

“Let’s get the best man and the maid of honor home,” Rick said. As we walked out the door he whispered. “We’re going to have to speed up our date nights if we’re getting married soon. Wanna come over for dinner tonight?”

I put my hand on Mika’s shoulder as we left. I don’t know what I’d do without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot to tide us over before I get "Back where we came from" in the beta process.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
